Through the Years
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: A story about how the love of Cameron and Zachary came to be. The good, the bad, and the crazy through the years.
1. Best Friends 1

**A/N: So..GUESS WHO'S HERE! ALI IS! I haven't posted anything in...forever. I decided all of my old stories are forever lost in the universe. Sorry for that. But I'm going to start over! So here I go! Back to my roots with a Zammie and such :o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters. Not one. Ally Carter does...even Zach. (moment of silence for my loss).**

**(Cammie's POV)**

I was looking out the window listening to my friend's talk in the car. Macey was driving because there is no way she'd ever let anyone drive her new Mercedes, while Bex got shot gun (as usually, no one dared to fight her on that one), and Liz sat next to me shaking her head at how ridiculous our friends were. We were headed to school together like we always do. Me and my best friends. It had been that way for a while now. Macey and I had always been best friends, ever since second grade when Macey moved down the street and this boy, Greg Page, would always harass her and we would laugh about it, ever since then we were inseparable. Then came forth grade, along with little Liz, she was more quite than both me and Macey, but before the first week of school was over we were known as the crazy three musketeers who'd be together until the end. Of course then came Bex the Brit in sixth grade completing the sisterhood. We were what every group of friends should have. Macey the beauty, with her dark hair and piercing blue eyes that just dared you to challenge her. Liz the brains, her light hair fair skin and small frame showing just how sweet and delicate she was. Bex the bombshell, who was bold and daring best compared to fire, hot and wild. Then there was me, Cammie. Brown hair, normal complexion, average eyes, size, height, nothing special compared to my fantastic and special friends. I wouldn't say we were popular but...well we got along well.

When freshman year came and we stopped going to Gallagher, the all girls' school, and started talking to the guys who had come from Blackthorne. The guys each had their flare, just like the girls. Grant's big build and jock like tendencies, Jonas' nerdy size and vast knowledge, and Zach's...well Zach was a huge heart throb. Green eyes that you could stare into for days, tan skin, dark chestnut hair that was messy but in the perfect kind of way. The seven of us were hardly seen without each other, and we were all of the friends that we really needed. By the time I had finished my thoughts we were at school and the girls were opening the doors of Macey's car about to head inside.

"Earth to Cammie! Come on the guy's are probably waiting for us" Macey said a duh tone in her voice, her attitude there as usual.

"Please Macey we all know you just want to flirt with Zach some more" Bex teased and Macey just rolled her eyes making Liz and I laugh as we walked into the school building.

"I honestly don't think there is anyone else on this earth that irks me as much as that boy does..."

"Not even Tina?" I mentioned holding in my laughter that Bex had let out making people give her odd looks in the hall.

"Don't mention her. Really don't."

"Why do you hate her so much Mace? What has she ever done?" Liz questioned honestly curios, but no one knows. Not one person other than Macey knows why she hates Tina so much. The girl can talk to you until your ear drums break, and put you to sleep with her theories and gossip stories, but there was nothing about her to hate.

"Because she never shuts the hell up. And she never goes away. And she _never_ can take a hint" Macey mentioned slamming her locker for emphasis as we were all getting our materials for class out of our lockers.

"Well look who it is it's my Gallagher girl" Zach said with that signature smirk of his making me nearly swoon. He really is hot...

"She's not _your_ Gallagher girl Goode" Bex said with extra snark in her voice crossing her arms as she looked at him, one eyebrow arched.

"Well you're my British bombshell!" Grant exclaimed making Macey and I laugh as Liz shook her head. Everyone knew Bex was going to slap him, or punch him, or cause some physical harm to him in some way.

"Bad move Grant" Zach said rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Yeah thanks for telling me that now!" Grant said rubbing his arm where Bex had probably punched him.

"Boys never learn" Macey said shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean McHenry?"

"It means that boys never learn Goode" Macey said with an overly challenging tone in her voice. What's with these people today?

"Well Macey I'd like to inform you that-" Zach started but I was smart enough to cut him off. If I didn't now it'd never end.

"Hey where's Jonas?" I asked to create new conversation and thankfully Liz caught on and decided to help me out.

"No clue, haven't seen him since Saturday."

"Ooh Liz care to share more? When on Saturday? What kind of activities where the two of you doing?" Macey asked suggestively wiggling her eyebrowns causing Liz to blush a bright shade of red making Bex and Macey laugh loudly. The two of them never get tired of harassing people about their sex lives...

"No it wasn't like that! We're partners...history...the diagram!" Liz tried to object but it only made them laugh harder causing me to roll my eyes, Zach to just smirk even more than usual, and Grant to have a slightly confused look on his face.

"No worries Liz we're teenagers! Things happen-" Bex started to tease but lucky for Liz she was saved by the bell.

"Class is going to start soon. I have to go!" She nearly shouted and swiftly walked away making us all laugh.

"Liz wait! Wait for me!" Grant whined, having to jog to catch up with her she was walking so quickly.

"She's too cute" Macey said with a slightly wicked grin on her face.

"That...was...too funny" Bex tried to get out between her laughter.

"You two are horrible" I said with a chuckle "but I should probably get to class. Zach coming with?"

"Are you inviting me to walk to you class Cameron?"

"No Zachary I'm asking if you want to go to class at the same time as me" I retorted rolling my eyes as he smirked that absolutely gorgeous smirk and...Cammie come on snap out of it! Not right now!

"Well if I were to walk you to class I'd be going at the same time as you" He said while his smirk grew even bigger and mischief was twinkling in his gorgeous green eyes.

"As adorable as it is to hear you two flirting I have a class to get to. Bex joining?" Macey said with a fake gag while quickly hurrying away Bex taking after her saying something about not wanting to be left with the two love birds...or something like that. I'm not really sure, it's Bex after all you never really do know.

"So are you coming?" I asked Zach after so kindly being interrupted by my amazing friends. Note to current sarcasm.

"Of course Gallagher girl" He said smirking as usually and we walked to English, our usual banter going on between us until we reached the class room.

**A/n: Okay so I hope this is a good start! Review? It'd be super appreciated! **


	2. Best Friends 2

**A/n: Alright more on the story! Figured I'd crank out a few chapters in the same day just to get the story started for y'all :). Oh for the record if you have any suggestions for the story, plots, characters, POV, anything just suggest them in a PM or review I love getting ideas!**

**(CPOV)**

All through class Zach kept throwing pieces of paper at me. I'm not talking torn little crumpled pieces either, I'm talking paper airplanes. Each one had something written in it like "I'm tired" or "I'm hungry" or "I didn't do homework" with a tiny "JUST KIDDING! Jonas would kill me" under it with a little scared face on it. It was cute, but it was seriously messing with my focus. This was when he was two rows away from me, since we didn't get our usual seats being as we were late after we had to stop walking to argue for a while.

"Mr. Goode is there a problem here?" Our English teacher Mr. Goodwin asked arms crossed over his plump figure making him look slightly comical. Now really wasn't really the time to laugh at him, and you could tell from Zach's eyes that he wanted nothing more than to laugh that full hysterical laugh of his, but he didn't and kept his cool like always.

"No sir. I've just found that taking notes and keeping them in a more entertaining form helps me to keep focused when I'm studying at home" he said with a polite nod and a wink towards be when the teacher had turned his back to walk back to the front.

"Well, very well then. Just please stop distracting Ms Morgan while doing so."

"Yes sir. I will be sure not to interrupt her" he said clearly having a hard time holding in his laugher, but he's Zachary Goode so of course Mr. Goodwin didn't notice.

"Thank you. Now moving on. In _Great Expectations_ Pip starts off as a young boy..." I'm not really sure what happened next, because of course Mr. Goode himself threw another well crafted note my way and when I looked back at him he just sent me that signature smirk before mouthing "open it". So I did as he said and in it was a lovely picture of Mr. Goodwin round face looking just as frazzled as it did not more than two minutes ago. I looked back at him and I didn't get one of his smirks, but an actual smile. Let me just say that in the two years that I've known Zach, and known him very well, his smile still does the same exact thing it does to me every time I see it. It makes me heart jump and my stomach flutter. It makes me stare at him and watch the room light up like it always does. Maybe it's because him being Zach he doesn't smile often, usually just a smirk or a cocky grin, but the few times I have seen his dazzling smile, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"Ms. Morgan is there a problem?"

"Not at all Mr. Goodwin. It's just...I've been feeling rather sick all morning and well I don't have a ride home, and since Zach lives in my neighbourhood, I was wondering if maybe he could take me home?" I said giving him my best sick face, putting on a fake grimace for effect. I could hear Zach stifling his laughter knowing I was just faking but Mr. Goodwin's stern look quickly fell when he came to the realization that I wasn't feeling well.

"Oh of course Cameron. I'll let the office know that you've gone home right after class. Mr. Goode could you please take Ms. Morgan home?"

"Of course sir. Thank you. Let's go Cammie" he said pretending to come to me aid. We walked out of the classroom and down the hall keeping our act until I was in his car a huge grin on my face.

"You're such a fake Gallagher girl" he said smirking his smirk.

"Well what can I say. You didn't want to be there; I didn't either, what better way to solve the problem than to use my fantastic acting abilities?" I shrugged off pretending not to melt at his gaze. What was wrong with me? I've always known Zach was attractive...I've always known I liked him...I've always known that I've always wanted to kiss those soft lips of his and run my hands through his chestnut hair and-

"That is a valid point. We should go before he realizes that we were just tricking him to get out of class" he said cutting on his engine and pulling off the parking lot quickly.

"Jeez Zach I'd like to get home in one piece if you don't mind!" I said my eyes wide nearly clenching the seat in pure fear. That was one thing I'd never get used to. The way Zach drives. If you ever need someone to drive a getaway car, or help you in a high speed chase he's for sure the one you want with you. He just looked at me and laughed, like a real laugh, before slowing down. Only slightly though, but it was enough to let me gain my composure.

"Cammie you're such a girl sometimes" he laughed then started smirking my way.

"Eyes on the road! And if you haven't notices uhm I am a girl idiot."

"Oh trust me I've noticed" he remarked wiggling his eyes suggestively. And to that I slapped his arm. Not hard enough to distract him from driving, because most likely if he was distracted he'd lose control and we'd instantly die, but just enough to show him I wasn't pleased.

"Such a perv" I scoffed.

"I'm a guy Cam what do you expect?"

"Jonas isn't like that."

"Yeah but Grant is" he laughed.

"Yes. Because I'm sure you'd like to be put in the same category as Grant" I said raising my eyebrows in challenge.

"Point taken Gallagher girl. Text the girls, we're having a during school party at my place" he said as he parked the car in his driveway and getting his phone out, probably to text the guys so they'd know what was going on.

"Done. What do we do in the mean time?"

"I have some ideas. Maybe you can prove that you're really a girl?" he said winking at me and I had to try so hard not to blush like crazy and giggle like a little school girl. I'm pretty sure by his smirk that I must have blushed a little...but who knows? It's Zach. He smirks all the time.

"There's is no way you're getting in my pants Goode."

"We'll see about that Morgan" he said wiggling his eyebrows before jumping out of the car before I could hit him. That boy has no idea what he can do to me.

**A/n: So yeah some Zammie establishment..it's coming along...kinda slowly but it's coming along! Any suggestions on anything would be appreciated! Thanks for reading :)**

**-Ali**


	3. Best Friends 3

**A/n: Okay more of the story...I really hope you guys like it haha I'm pretty rusty but hopefully I've gotten it back! So here's chapter three!**

**(CPOV)**

"No worries the party is here!" Macey announced as she walked into Zach's room. By now it was me and Zach on his bed, and Bex in his desk chair spinning around like a mad woman.

"Yes Macey you've really made this place full of life" Bex said sarcastically grabbing onto the desk to stop herself from spinning out of control.

"You want to take this outside Baxter?"

"Let's go McHenry!" Bex said standing up slowly walking towards Macey.

"You think there's a chance they're gonna make out instead?" Grant said entering the room causing me to chuckle while Zach just rolled his eyes and the girls hit him.

"Your boyfriend is a pig" Macey said sitting next to me on Zach's bed while Bex just shrugged.

"I don't know what you see in him" I laughed.

"I don't either" Bex said sitting back in the chair spinning slowly.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Oh she knows dude" Zach said smirking.

"Stop smirking Goode you look like an idiot" Macey commented before laying back on his bed.

"I always look Goode. I don't know what you're talking about" he retorted, his smirk growing even wider when Grant went to high five him.

"Really Bex, why him?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Not nice Cam!"

"Yeah well don't be such a bloody idiot and she won't have to be mean" Bex said in a whatever tone.

"Everyone's so mean to Grant" he whined crossing his arms with a pout on his face making me laugh.

"Oh don't be such a baby! Be more a man like Zach over there" Macey said crossing her arms over her eyes in a calm and relaxed way.

"So you think I'm a man McHenry?"

"Don't let it get to your head Goode. Become a man in comparison to Grant is like being hot compared to Kevin Jameson."

"Ouch. Low McHenry. Very low" he said pretending to clutch his heart.

"So dramatic" Macey said waving her hands at him in a dismissive way.

"Where are Liz and Jonas?" Bex asked after a calming moment of silence.

"You really think they'd ditch school? Especially today with their History project due?"

"Wait those are due today?" Grant asked a worried look on his face.

"Oh great Grant forgot something important again" Macey said sitting up to give him a pointed look.

"Aw don't be so mean to him! You forget deadlines all the time" Bex said giving Grant a sympathetic look. I know...Bex. Sympathetic. Who would have though?

"I don't forget them. I just don't care about them."

"Macey that's sad."

"Whatever. You, Zach, Bex, especially Liz and Jonas. You all are geniuses. I choose to be stupid and just pretty, and then there's Grant...he's just stupid. At least he's pretty though" Macey said getting up and walking around the room typing away on her phone.

"I prefer sexually attractive. Not pretty" Grant interjected, arms crossed.

"Yeah okay whatever" Macey said brushing him off truly interested in whatever was going on with her phone.

"Ohh is it that guy that was hitting on you the other day?" Bex said a grin plastered on her face, "Was is Chad? Or Chace?"

"Chace" Macey quickly answered before typing on her phone more.

"How did I know about this Chace?" I said giving them both a look.

"It's only her new boy toy. No one special. A replacement Oliver if you will" Bex explained crossing her legs.

"Only he's nowhere near as hot as Oliver. Plus Chace is a junior like us. And he doesn't have those amazing eyes."

"His eyes were pretty amazing" I said shaking my head at the girls as they kept going on about Oliver and Chase and how Oliver was so much more attractive.

"Weren't they? And his abs. Bloody hell his abs" Bex swooned.

"I have abs!" Grant complained rolling his eyes. Oh Grant always so jealous.

"I have more than amazing eyes" Zach whispered in my ear making my catch my breath of the feeling of his breath tickling my neck before he pulled back giving me that signature smirk you can always expect to be on Zachary Goode's face.

"Some would say" I whispered back before giving him a smirk of my own.

"Sexual tension" Grant sing-songed making Bex slap him on the shoulder, "Ouch Bex!"

"He's right. You two should just get it on already."

"Yeah I'll pass" I said rolling my eyes at Macey and dismissing the conversation.

"I told you, I'll get in your pants someday" Zach mumbled only loud enough for me to hear and I punched him in the arm, "Damn Gallagher Girl you sure do have an arm" he said rubbing it lightly where I punched him.

"You were being a perv again" I said with a shrug making him shake his head and hold back a chuckle so I wouldn't hit him again.

"Zach and Cammie sitting in a tree. T-E-N-S-I-O-N-"

"Grant" I warned giving him a look raising my eye brown warningly.

"Kidding!" He said quickly moving to the other side of the bed where I couldn't reach him.

"What a baby" Macey said rolling her eyes.

"Well some of us have to get back to school" Bex said with a sigh getting up and grabbing her bag so she'd be able to make it for her last two periods.

"Bye Bex" I said giving a wave and she only winked back before Grant got up and kissed her with Macey taunting them and Zach giving some witty comments before they both left.

"What losers" Macey said.

"McHenery's jealous" Zach said smirking.

"Goode I will shave everyone one of your perfect little hairs off while you sleep" Macey retorted in a serious tone that made me think that she probably would. Who know...it is Macey after all.

"So you admit my hair is perfect?"

"You have your good moments" she admitted.

"Of course I do I'm-"

"Yes Zach we know. You're Goode" I said rolling me eyes.

"Way to take the fun out of that one Gallagher girl" he said looking at me with a puppy dog face making me practically swoon.

"Wait! Let me leave before you two start jumping each other! Be safe" Macey said with some obscene gestures before heading out the door making is clear that she was closing it and leaving us alone.

"Now that we're alone" Zach said getting closer to me making every nerve in my body come alive. It felt like I was being electrocuted, but it was fantastic.

"You wish" I said pushing his chest slightly chuckling.

"You know you want me Cameron" he said smirking. If only he know how true that was.

"You know _you_ want _me_ Zachary" I said stealing his smirk.

"You're hot when you smirk."

"It's a shame your smirk looks better on me than it does on you" I said making him laugh.

"That's what you think" he whispered in my ear. And that's when it happened. That's when I physically attacked Zachary Goode with my lips. I kissed him with everything I had, with everything I'd been holding back ever since the two years ago when I met him back in freshman year.

Well that may not have actually happened. But I'm pretty sure that's what would have happened if Macey hadn't come back in the room right at that moment.

"Woah I wasn't serious you too!" she said looking at his face that was so close to mine to the point where I could feel his breath on my warming up my face, "Anyway Cam I'm your ride and I'm guessing that if you don't leave now well...there's gonna be a sticky friendship situation going on" she finished with that wicked I-know-something-is-going-to-happen-here-but-I-know-you-don't grin of hers.

"Right. Later Zach" I said getting up hardly making eye contact with him only hearing a faint "later Gallagher girl" as I walked out of the room and I knew I had it bad at this point.

**A/n: Lot's of talking in this chapter haha nothing really intense happens but some progress...I guess :o. Review? That'd be awesome...js...but yeah thanks for reading!**

**-Ali**


	4. Best Friends 4

**A/n: Okay I have a whole plan for this story...it's gonna be pretty cliché...I'm telling you now...but hopefully you'll still enjoy it! So my uploading has been stupid quick these last for days but after today I'll probably only upload once or twice a week and that's only because I'm working on chapter eight haha but when my uploading is going to slow down again after that I'll try and remember to tell you (if anyone actually cares). But ****yay**** chapter four :)**

**(CPOV)**

After the said "during school" party being around Zach was much harder than I had expected it to be. There was the usual...well I guess lust I had felt but, well, there was something more than usual. Plus he was weird too. Our usual banter had turned more into flirting, but I was never sure if Zach meant for it to happen or...well if it just did. Or if he felt the same way. Or if he wanted it to be flirting. Did he want to flirt with me? Did he even care about me like that-?

"Party at my place tonight. Don't forget. The four of us are getting ready at my place" Macey whispered next to me.

"How could I ever forget" I said in a mocking tone with a fake grin making her roll he eyes at me before continuing to take notes. Or well in her case pretend to. I knew she was really planning what we were going to wear to the party. After my mind had filled with more thoughts of Zach, and flirting, and the party the bell had rung and it was time to go. School was finally over. Macey and I had wordlessly walked out of class towards our lockers, both lost in thought. No one said anything until I had shut my locker and found Zach standing there looking at me with that smirk of his.

"Long time no talk Gallagher girl" he said.

"I talked to you a few hours ago. And this morning. And last night if I remember correctly" I said giving him an odd look.

"Yeah but where's the charm in admitting that?" he shrugged.

"You have no charm anyway Zach" I laughed.

"Now you now that's not true! I'm the most charming man you'll ever meet" he said flashing that smile of his that made me feel that if I were to die right at this moment I would die a very happy girl.

"Now Goode even your incredibly large ego knows that's not true. You aren't pleasing and your attitude is far from delightful" Macey said in a condescending tone while hitching her bag on her shoulder.

"Low McHenry. As usual. That was low" he said feigning hurt with his usual dramatics.

"You'll live. I'm sure your big head will be fine if it goes down a little in size. It might actually be good for you. Anyway I need to take your _darling_ Cameron away. Party to get ready for and such" she said taking me hand beginning to drag me away putting an end to their conversation.

"Of course. I shall see you tonight me dear" he said sending me a wink making my heart go in a frenzy and causing me to hardly be able to breathe. I quickly got myself together once again and turned to face him.

"I can hardly wait" I said with a chuckle before blowing a kiss and catching up to Macey, walking with her out the building.

"He so wants you" she said looking at me with one of her wise looks.

"Well if the boy expert says so it's bound to be true!"

"I'm glad you're aware of my abilities! Oh right, so you know the guys are staying over tonight too. Need to get anything from your house before we start out preparations? Maybe a condon?" she said as we slipped into her Mercedes throwing our bags in the back and heading off towards the McHenry estate.

"I think I'm good, thanks though" I said with the roll of my eyes, "But can I just wear something of yours tonight?"

"You don't have to ask twice! Why you want to look super sexy for mister Zachary?" she said wiggling her eyebrows. I just gave her a sigh brushing it off.

"No Macey I don't want to look super sexy for mister Zachary. I just don't feel like getting something from my house and having you make me wear something of yours anyway" I said with a grin.

"Aww come on Cam at this point it's practically tradition!" she said and we both laughed as we pulled into her garage and headed in her house. Whenever I go to Macey's house I always have feeling that I was Caddie from Mean Girls walking into Regina's house. You know when her little sister is doing that dance and her mom's trying to act all cool while Regina is basically telling her to go away then she go makes drinks? Yeah that scene. Because that basically happens every time. Only there was no little sister and her mom is always wearing something much more fashionable that a pink jump suit. But basically that's the only difference. Luckily her mom and her dad aren't in the house since they knows Macey is throwing a party tonight so I was saved from the god awful situation.

"Okay what first, we can start getting ready or we can start setting up" Macey said once we put our stuff in her room.

"I say set up, Bex will never let us hear the end of it if we start getting ready without it" I said with a slightly horrified expression on my face while Macey laughed.

"That's true. Alright you know what to do! Put the usually stuff in my parent's room. Break!" she said clapping her hands and we both took off to our respective spots. She started in the dining room and I started in her lobby area and we both worked out way towards the living room. We started some music and yelled at each other across the house while we worked laughing and messing around as we did so. I was glad I was spending time with Macey for a while, just like I was glad to get Zach off of my mind for a while. When we finished putting everything away then it was time to get the music out and when we were nearly done setting the speakers up Bex and Liz made their grand entrance. Well Bex did Liz just kind of shook her head while she did so.

"Let's get this bloody party started!" Bex announced her British accent thick making us all laugh before we headed to Macey's room to get ready.

"So what's the plan?" Liz said sitting on Macey's bed looking at Bex and Macey for answers. Every time there was a party or any event of some sort those were to two who had total control. I for one wanted nothing to do with it and Liz basically had no feelings towards it. Plus there was no use trying to fight them in it, when they wanted something they wanted it.

"Bex and Cammie are going to take showers then change then you and I will do the same when they're done. Then Bex and I will do our hair and makeup, then Cammie's because she's going to try to resist" Macey started but covered my mouth with her hand when she could tell I was going to object, "then we'll do yours. By then the guys will probably be here to help us finish setting up and then its party time!" she said and we all nodded Bex and I heading for the shower.

"Wash your hair with the pink shampoo Cameron. And wash it well" Macey said as I got my stuff to go to her parents room while Bex headed towards Macey's bathroom.

"Yes ma'am" I said with a mocking tone before I headed out. I did as I was told and headed back to change into what Macey had picked out for me.

"Just put it on or Bex will do it for me while I'm in the shower. Your choice" she said with a grin and headed towards her bathroom and Bex came out.

"I really will Cammie" she said pointing at me while she put her own clothes on. She was wearing a red skirt with a dark orange crop top and black ankle boots. I looked on Macey's bed to see I was going to wear a navy blue dress, it was simple with spaghetti straps pockets on the hips and came about mid thy, and it hugged my body but not too much. Bex whistled making me and Liz laugh as she was getting dressed. She was wearing grey leggings with a light pink slightly over sized sweater making her small frame look smaller in a cute flattering way and bringing out her rosy cheeks.

"Bex get started with Cammie. She's a feisty one" Macey said while she put on a black dress with electric blue stitching and trim bringing out her bright eyes.

"I am not a fighter" I said sitting in the chair calmly while Bex brushed out my hair and started straightening it.

"Sure you aren't" she said with a grin, that was actually almost as bad as Zach's smirk, and applied a little blush, eye liner and mascara placing a dark beaded headband around my head. It didn't take too long and I was done pretty quickly.

"See how fast things are when you don't put up such a fight?" Bex asked and I just rolled my eyes plopping myself on Macey's bed. We all made small talk as they finished with their hair and makeup, Bex went with big curls and a red tint lipgloss, Macey crinkling her hair and doing a smoky eye, and Liz keeping it simple like I did only her hair had small waves.

"Look at you Gallagher girl" Zach said a smirk on his face as he leaned in the doorway.

"Look at you Blackthorne boy" I said giving him a grin crossing my arms. He looked gorgeous in a simple black shirt that showed off his arm muscles and dark jeans. He always looked gorgeous though.

"Um ew" Macey said rolling her eyes and fluffing her hair.

"You look good too I guess McHenry" Zach said his smirk growing.

"Whatever Goode you know I look hot" she said dismissing him.

"Bex you look amazing!" Grant said simply bombarding his way in the room as usual.

"Well hey to you too Grant" I said laughing.

"Oh yeah, hey Cam hey Mace hey Liz" he said briefly acknowledging us before going back and saying something to Bex.

"Where's Jonas?" Liz said peeking from the bathroom where she was probably finishing her makeup.

"He noticed you weren't finished setting up the speakers so he's busy with that" Zach shrugged.

"Oh, okay then" she said going back in the bathroom doing whatever it was she was doing.

"You really do look great Gallagher girl" Zach whispered his arm around my shoulder making me blush more than I would have liked. I could already tell, this is going to be a long night.

**A/n: This chapter is the longest yet and absolutely nothing happens haha just a lot of setting up and showing some of their relationships...so it was super boring. Next chapter is the interesting chapter (kinda it's really the one after that)! The partay is gonna happen! So yeah review please :)**

**-Ali**


	5. Best Friends 5

**A/n: So here's chapter 5! It's time for the party and I have something planned :o if it's good or not...well you'll be the judge haha but here we go!**

**(CPOV)**

About fifteen minutes after the guys had arrived and we finished setting everything up a huge crowd of people started to fill in Macey's living room making it extremely hot as people danced and talked and did whatever. Zach, Liz, and I were sitting on the couch in the middle of the room watching as everyone made busy around us yelling over the music and tripping over one another.

"There sure are a lot of people here..." Liz started clearly feeling uncomfortable as some guy nearly fell over the couch on her before steadying his balance and moving on with his life.

"It's a McHenry party what do you expect" Zach said with a shrug holding back his laughter at the horrified look on Liz's face while three girls were nearly attacking Grant, Bex quickly coming in the room and probably telling them to "get the fuck away from him before she kicked their arses to bloody mars".

"Yeah but last time it was-"

"Liz if you say peaceful of calm or any variety of those words I will push you into the group of girls Bex is about to assassinate" I said.

"No! It's not any of those...this is just a little ridiculous" she said with a sigh tucking her feet under her probably so people would stop tripping over her.

"Hey Liz wanna go outside?" Jonas said after fighting through the crowd finally getting to us. Once she nodded and waved bye to Zach and I he held his hand out for her and he once again made his way through the swarm of people in front of us.

"We're alone again Gallagher girl" Zach said looking at me with those intense green eyes of his.

"I wouldn't call this alone Zach" I mentioned gesturing to the many people surrounding us.

"We could be."

"Are you trying to seduce up Zachary?" I laughed and he just placed that smirk on his face as usual.

"Would you like me to seduce you? I mean we could always just go to Macey's room and-"

"To hell you can go to my room and do whatever it is you two do in private!" Macey disgustedly and placed herself next to me legs over my lap.

"Alright fine. My place or yours Cam?" he said humour evident in his eyes. He was trying to annoy Macey so I decided to just play along.

"Well my mom's home from work tonight so I say your place" I said biting my lip while he just wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Please. We all know you two aren't getting it on anywhere. If you were this existing sexual tension would not be strangling the two of you" Macey announced.

"There is no sexual tension" I said while rolling my eyes.

"There's only sex" Zach said sending me a cocky smirk making me hit him in the arm.

"You wish Zachary!"

"I do. So let's go Cameron" he said looking me in the eye and there was nothing I could do but get lost in those sparkling green eyes that held so much emotion. He's not serious Cammie! He's not serious Cammie! I kept telling myself over and over again but something deep within me knew that wasn't true. Something told me he wasn't just joking.

"Okay well this is getting very awkward for me so I'm going to go party! If you two have sex in my bed just please remember to change the sheets afterwards and don't tell me. Thanks" Macey said getting up quickly mouthing "be safe" and sauntering on dancing her way in the crowd.

"She's crazy" I said shaking my head.

"Is she?" He asked looking at me with that same look as he had before. If I thought his smile made me go crazy than this look, this look could kill me from being too joyful. It's not that there was an incredible amount of happiness in his eyes, nor was there amusement. It was something that usually wasn't there. Something I couldn't properly describe. If I had to put a word to it, I'd describe it as passion. There was an incredible amount of passion swirling around in Zachary Goode's eyes as he looked at me, putting me into a trance that I could never break out of no matter how hard I tried. I did try; I tried for about three seconds when I first made eye contact with him. But I couldn't, I realized I didn't really want to. So Zach and I just sat next to each other, in the middle of a crowded room staring at each other. Lost in each other. I know it sounds completely cliché but at that exact moment nothing else mattered. The music softened, the people blurred together, and it was just him and me. Zach and Cammie.

"Cam! Zach! Have you seen Bex?" Grant said frantically coming towards us causing the connection to sever leaving me lost and slightly empty.

"Last time I saw her she was yelling at those girls" I said trying to shake myself out of my haze.

"I haven't seen her since then either. Sorry man" Zach added with a shrug.

"Damnit!" Grant said before hurrying off looking for Bex. After he left the last thing I did was look at Zach. Actually I avoided his gaze, but I could feel him looking at me. An incredible amount of time passed in a heavy silence before he spoke.

"So Gallagher girl you want to dance?" He said getting up and holding his hand out to me causing me to finally meet his eyes. They were the normal bright green eyes full of confidence that I was used to. So I smiled, took his hand, and got up.

"You bet Blackthorne boy" I said earning one of his dazzling full smiles that I loved so much.

"Then let's do it" he said replacing the smile with a smirk and leading me to the group of people dancing to the music. We talked, and laughed, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder what had happened on that couch earlier. And why that passion was gone in his eyes.

**A/n: More progress! Yayy. Okay so review please? I'd love if you did! Thanks for reading :)**

**-Ali**


	6. Best Friends 6

**A/n: Okay so the party was pretty lame...and I know...I had something cool planned...but it ended up not happening haha so it'll happen at the AFTER PARTY! **

**(CPOV)**

When had all cleaned up from the party, all the cups, and trash, and any other mess that everyone seemed to have made and it was nearly three in the morning. Liz had already gone to Macey's room saying she was tired and Grant was wasted beyond belief and I'm pretty sure he passed out while we were cleaning, but where? I honestly had no clue.

"I'd say that was a bloody success!" Bex said crashing on the couch, looking at our handy work.

"Of course it was. It was my party" Macey said sending Bex a wink making them chuckle. I just shook my head and sat on the arm rest of the chair Zach was in while Jonas continued to clean the house making sure it was spotless, even though it basically already was.

"Macey I think you've been spending too much time with Zach" I laughed earning an "I have not" from Macey with a dismissive wave of her hands making Bex laugh.

"Thanks Gallagher girl" Zach said sarcastically, smirk in place.

"We all know you're too cocky for your own good Zachary" Bex stated.

"Well you would be too if you looked like this Rebecca" he said gesturing towards his body which was more than gorgeous I had to admit.

"Oh I look much better than that" she retorted pretending to give him a once over in disgust.

"I don't think so. It's not possible to look better than Goode" he said smirk growing by the second when Bex chose not to respond, luckily for him since he called her Rebecca but she was clearly annoyed with him.

"I'm going to find Grant" she said mumbling about him being a "bloody idiot" and some much more colourful language as she left the room. Probably being too tired to fight with me to be able to fight with Zach.

"Bad move Goode. She's going to kill you" Macey said with the shake of her head.

"I can handle her McHenry. I appreciate the concern you have for me though" he said smirking, and then they fought.

"I'm not worried for you I just don't want Cammie trying to break it up and Bex accidently throwing a punch at her" she said while examining her nails.

"I would _not_ get in the middle of that" I said shaking my head.

"You wouldn't protect me Gallagher girl?" Zach said with fake hurt and shock making me slap him arm. And then the night went on just like that.

..-_-..

After everyone had fallen asleep around Macey's huge bed I carefully got up and slipped into the living room. I really couldn't sleep and everyone else around me wasn't helping the matter. I ended up turning the music on and dancing by myself for a while before I heard that deep silky voice that could make my heart skip a beat.

"Nice moves Gallagher girl" Zach said with a damn smirk that hardly ever left.

"Wish I could say the same for you" I said taking his smirk making him chuckle and walk towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My moves make the girls go crazy."

"It's not your dancing that make the girls go crazy it's your looks" I said, and as soon as I said it I wished I could take it back. He gave me one of those victorious bright smiles making me groan, "I take it back" I whined knowing I couldn't.

"Too late! You just admitted you thought I was hot. Remember this moment Cammie Morgan" he said walking closer to me to the point that out chest were nearly touching and I had to look up ever so slightly at him as we were talking.

"I didn't say you were hot. I just said your looks are better than your dancing. Zach Goode" I responded awkwardly trying to get out of the situation.

"No I'm pretty sure you said I was hot" he said the smirk growing back where it belongs on his beautiful lips.

"You're never gonna let me forget this are you?" I said looking at him while he grinned.

"Nope. Unless you admit it" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. You're hot. Happy?"

"Not yet."

"Then what-"and then that was it. It was all over for me, Cameron Morgan. There was no way that I was going to ever forget this moment in history when Zachary Goode placed his lips on mine. The moment when Zachary Goode kissed me, right in Macey McHenry's living room, in the middle of the night, with no warning whatsoever. I kissed him back, after my second of shock and realization that this was actually happening. Of course I kissed him back. And it was great. It was the best kiss that I've ever had in my life, and sure I had only really kissed one guy before in my life, Josh, but that really didn't matter. It was the kind of kiss where you knew it was the best thing you would ever experience with your body on fire and every part of you wanting more. So that's what I did. I took more.

I'm not really sure how it happened. But it did. The kiss intensified and became more and more passionate. I needed him. I needed more. We needed each other. We only pulled away for breath but we never stopped touching, tangled in each other's arms. He kissed down my neck and I couldn't help but let out a moan before pulling him back to my lips. I pulled his shirt off in a moment of boldness and ran my hands down his muscular chest and then my shirt was gone, and then more clothes were gone, and we kept kissing. And then it happened. I didn't plan for it to happen, I'm pretty sure he didn't either. But it did. And that night, the night after Macey McHenry's fantastic party, is the night that Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan became more than best friends. We were the special kind of best friends after that. The kind of best friends that could completely ruin everything. But it was so beautiful I couldn't resist.

That was the night Zach and I became friends with fantastic so called benefits.

**A/n: So here's this chapter! I was going to do it during the party then I realized...that's be weird as fuck to have then doing it in the middle of everyone. So it's now. Yay. Okay that's all :) thanks for reading! Oh and next chapter is kinda like part two of the story. Yayyy**

**-Ali**


	7. Friends With Benefits 1

**A/n: So here's part two ish of the story! Oooooh. So yeah I've decided to do the story this way so it stays interesting and doesn't have the lame filler chapters. Just the good stuff! So yeah here's chapter 7!**

**(CPOV)**

Months after Macey's party and Zach and I's incredible...moment there have been many more. Whenever he wanted, whenever I wanted, whenever we could. As Macey would put it, there is definitely no more sexual tension between the two of us. Every time it was great, beautiful, fantastic, exciting, thrilling, lustful, and ever synonym for those words. I tried to tell myself that was enough, I tried to be happy with it. But I wasn't. How can you be happy with just having sex and nothing else with a guy that you've basically been in love with since freshman year? I tried to tell myself that these couple of months of Zach and I being whatever we are was great, that I really liked it, and that I really didn't want more. But of course I wanted more. I wanted so much more. I never said anything though. Because I'd rather have sex with Zach and us still be best friends than for me to pour my heart out to him and have nothing but some broken fragment of what we were before. So I of course kept my mouth shut and moved on with my life willing my heart not to break every time I saw him knowing he wouldn't be mine.

"Cammie let's go!" Macey yelled from the car as I was just finishing getting ready for school. It was after finals but we still had school to make up for by law because of the many snow days that we have, and come to think of it, I would have rather had school back then and gotten it over with than have to go now.

"I'm coming! Chill!" I shouted throwing on my grey converse and running out the door yelling a goodbye to my mom.

"Why up so late? You and Zach have another steamy night?" Macey asked pulling of while that grin was plastered on her face.

"No Macey I'm just tired."

"Well if you two weren't always doing the deed then you wouldn't be tired" she said and I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Not everything has to do with the fact that I'm having sex with Zach."

"You two aren't just having sex. You're making love. There's a difference. Because just having sex means that there are no strings attached. There are definitely _many_ string attached to the both of you" she said turning and pulling in front of Bex's house.

"There are no strings Macey" I said with a sigh. We've had this conversation every day at least once since they found out. Which was basically the same day because evidentially we weren't so secret about it. Plus Macey and Bex said that they could tell because Zach wasn't hinting that he wanted to do me and I wasn't as stiff around him. Or whatever.

"More strings than there are in a piano" she said while Bex got in the front of the car. At this point we always just leave it open for her since we'd have to move anyway.

"Zammie?"

"What else would we be talking about?" Macey said grinning while Bex nodded in understandment.

"Now we have a joint name?"

"We first thought of Cach but we realized that sounded stupid and quickly switched to Zammie. So yes you two have a joint name. A couple name, like Ceffy" Bex explained and I just rolled my eyes.

"You and your British shows..."

"I am bloody British what do you expect?"

"Cammie stop trying to change the subject" Macey said tapping the steering wheel causing me to mumble a damn and sigh.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Cammie? You clearly like him. He clearly likes you. Why are both of you just settling for what you have now?" Macey wondered.

"He doesn't like me. I only like him a little, and because this is how it is" I said.

"Cam do you really think we're that stupid? You can't even convince yourself how do you expect us to believe you?" Bex said turning around in her seat to raise her eyebrow at me.

"I don't think you guys understand. Zach and I are what we are because that's how it should be. We don't need to be together."

"Yet every time you get near a guy other than Grant Jonas or a teacher of some sort he nearly knocks him out" Macey said clearly not believing me.

"And every time he talks to a girl other than me Macey or Liz you basically throw a fit" Bex mumbled causing me to start to say how it wasn't true but Macey cut me off quickly.

"All I'm saying is that you should take a chance. It's almost summer then its senior year, then it's all over Cammie. We'll be going to college, we'll be away from each other. Things will never be the way they are now. It's your choice if you want to make the most of it or not" Macey said looking at me in the rear-view mirror as we pulled into the school before looking me straight in the eye and opening the door to get out.

"She's right Cam. You can't really expect him to wait forever either" Bex said giving me a small squeeze on my shoulder before I sighed and we got out of the car. I walked into school basically numb. I had no idea what I was going to do. Sure we'd talked about Zach and I for a while now. But nothing like that, we've never really talked about there being an us. A Zach and Cammie the couple. When I walked in I saw him standing at me locker and sent him a small smile while he just smirked in return. Maybe they're right. Maybe it's time for me to do something about it. About him. About...us?

**A/n: Eh this chapter is a little lame but it's just to set up round two of the story. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :) and uhm...review? Pretty please! :o**

**-Ali**


	8. Friends with Benefits 2

**A/n: Chapter eight :o wow this story is getting kinda long haha and I have so much more planned! Idk if I'm going to split it up in two and have a sequel or if I'm going to just smash it all together. Hmm...probably the first. Anyway thanks so much for reviewing guys! I'd love to have my A/n a little more personal but I'm like five chapters ahead and when I post I get really excited about it and I just want to post it and I don't change the A/n. So sorry for being...distant? Well anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(CPOV)**

"Cameron. Cammie. Cam. Gallagher girl. Morgan. Cameron. Cammie. Cam. Gallagher-"

"Damnit Zach _what_?" I hissed as we at in our first period English class him to my right smirking like an idiot.

"You coming over tonight?" he said quietly and I understood what he really meant. And of course I couldn't refuse.

"To do homework with you? How could I resist" I said blinking my eyes politely.

"Well I don't plan on doing homework but I do plan on doing-"

"Okay I get it! And yes I'll be there" I whispered laughing to myself as he quickly flashed me one of his dazzling smiles. After the little conversation we went back to taking notes and pretending to care about everything Mr. Goodwin was saying. The class was slightly agonizing knowing I still had four classes, lunch, and art still before I would get the chance to really be with Zach. I mean I'd see him, I'd talk to him, hell I'd even touch him. But not the way I'd really want to. Mr. Goodwin's excellent way of boring someone to the point where they want to pull their hair out didn't help the fifty minutes go by but when the bell rang I was the first one to grab my things and head out of the door weaving through the people in front of me.

"Woah there Gallagher girl where's the fire!" Zach shouted after me laughing and soon he was next to me with him arm around my shoulders.

"I hate that class" I said simply.

"Oh I know you only happen to tell me twice before we go and once after it's over" he laughed. I simply rolled my eyes before responding.

"Whatever. Don't be late for class. Again. It's starting in two minutes ago."

"Then why didn't you use past tense?" he questioned with a smirk only making me have to hold back my smile and pushing him towards his class.

"See you at lunch?" I called after him.

"Wouldn't miss it!" he said before turning back to go to his second class. Zachary Goode you have no how much I love you.

..-_-..

"Hey Cammie!" I heard someone call for me as I was just closing my locker before heading to lunch. When I turned I saw it was none other than Tina meaning I was probably never going to get to go eat.

"Hey Tina" with a polite smile as she approached me.

"So is it true? That you and Zach are...you know. Together?"

"What?" I asked a shocked expression on my face. Who know? How'd they know? Sure Zach and I spent more time together and we were a little more flirtatious but I mean we were always those things, it was nothing anyone would really be suspicious about. Of course other than our closest five friends. Who found out without us even telling them.

"You two totally are! Ohhhmygod! You guys are totally an item!" she said before turning and practically sprinting to the cafeteria, probably to tell everyone. I tried to call after her but it was no use and I just sighed and made my way towards the cafeteria too.

"Ew why were you talking to Tina?" Macey said basically coming from the shadows and walking to lunch with me.

"Gossip. You know, basically the usual."

"Oh I know. She's such a little vulture. So what'd she inform you about?"

"Questioning actually. Evidentially the whole school is thinking Zach and I are together" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah everyone but you two" she mumbled grabbing a tray and walking along the counter.

"Macey..." I said slowly knowing she was about to give me another one of her 'friends with benefits never ends well and you two totally love each other anyway so just get together already' speeches.

"I'm just saying the truth Cam. I hate to admit it but I'm glad Tina's doing her thing."

"Who would have thought! Macey...happy about something Tina is doing!"

"Oh shut up" she said lightly pushing my shoulder as we made our way over to the table we usually sit at, Zach and Grant already there.

"Cammie will you please tell Zach to cut his hair. It's getting slightly out of control" Grant said before Macey and I could even sit down making the two of us laugh and Zach just roll his eyes.

"Grant my hair is perfect as usual. Ask Macey" he said smirking.

"Zach I swear to god-"

"I'm just saying it's a little untamed" Grant interrupted Macey clearly not wanting to hear their bickering and wanting to get to the bottom his problem at hand.

"Grant he shouldn't cut his hair it looks fine" I said rolling my eyes after carefully picking my words so that Zach wouldn't tease me about calling his hair perfect, or gorgeous, or angelic, or even godly like I wanted to.

"Cam just because you like to grab onto it during your hot and kinky nights doesn't mean-"

"Okay that's enough!" I said covering her mouth with my hand removing it when she just shrugged a sly smile creeping its way on her face.

"See Gallagher girl likes it. I'm keeping it this way" Zach said looking at me with that intense gaze of his.

"Cammie likes anything you do that doesn't count" Grant said pouting slightly that I didn't agree with him.

"I do not like everything he does" I protested.

"Yes you do Cam" Bex said sitting next to Grant.

"No I don't!"

"Cammie. You do" Macey said and I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"It's okay he likes everything you do too" Grant said.

"Not true" Zach said slightly avoiding my gaze making me look at him in amusement.

"Oh yes it is" Macey said clearly bored with this bickering going on between the two of us, "I thought you guys just had sexual tension you needed to settle but clearly there's something more going on here."

"Well maybe we just need to take care of more sexual tension" Zach said winking at me.

"Oh Zach?" I said sweetly smiling at him.

"Yeah Gallagher girl?" he said his eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Shut. Up" I said viciously making him hold his hands up in surrender.

"Feisty" Grant said.

"Just how I like 'em" Zach said wiggling his eyes suggestively.

"I need new friends" I groaned, Bex and Macey chorusing their agreement.

**A/n: Yay another chapter down. This one is super lame and a total waste of space but hey it's a chapter! Right? I hope so haha. Anyway hope ya liked it! Review? That'd be awesome. Just saying. **

**-Ali**


	9. Friends with Benefits 3

**A/n: Chapter 9! Oh yeah! So close to ten...so close to being so close to being so close to being done! For once I know what I want to happen in a story and that's why I believe this will not only be the best yet but actually be finished. NBD. So yeah enjoy and such!**

**(CPOV)**

For the record the myths are true...which I guess doesn't make them much of a myth but more of a fact, or maybe a legend. When people say that having sex with your best friend is stupid, believe them. When people say that someone going to develop feelings, trust them. When they say don't do it, do not do it. I repeat do not do it. I, Cammie Ann Morgan did it, literally, with my best friend. I guess you could say that one part isn't true, I already had feelings for him, have for a long time. I'm not sure if that made it worse that I did it in the first place, but it sure as hell didn't make it any easier. With each passing day every time our legs would touch, or he'd put his arm around me, or he'd give me that heart stopping smile, or he'd whisper in my ear...I only fell harder for him. Each time all I thought to myself was "who knew I could love Zachary Goode any more than I do".

In fact, I'm not really sure when I first fell for him. For all I know it could have been the first time I met him, so full of charm and self confidence. The first time I sat in Ms. Botham's History class third period, the guys going wild and the girls being what I had been used to since the beginning of my school career. I remember the moment so clearly; him walking in the classroom, smirk in place surveying the room. Not many people were there yet, only about half the class there, meaning that there were still a good amount of open seats left. His vibrant green eyes locking with mine and I saw something in them. Determination. He walked across the room, never losing contact with me, and of course I just fell under his spell. After all who could ever resist Zach Goode's charm?

"Stop staring. Didn't anyone tell you it was rude?" he said once he had gotten to my desk and I just rolled my eyes. I remember thinking that any spell that this kid thought he had me under was gone. Even though I knew it was a lie. Once he realized that I wasn't going to respond to him after I had busied myself with getting out my notebook and things he continued on, "I don't mind though. Someone as hot as I am gets used to people staring, but it's always nice when pretty girls stare."

"I wasn't staring at you. Anyway you were staying at me too you're just as rude as I am" I had said in a bored tone and all I wanted was to stop my cheeks to stop turning that red shade. But of course fate wasn't on my side, still usually isn't, and I could feel the blood rushing towards my face.

"It's okay. Everyone stares at me. But I hardly ever stare at other people. Guess you're lucky" he said winking before he sat in the chair behind mine. The whole class he would keep fiddling with my hair or running his hands along my neck making me shiver. The first few times I slapped his hand away but after I kept getting those chills from his touch I gave up realizing it was no use. Once class had ended he got up quickly blocking my way so I couldn't leave before speaking.

"You're sitting with me at lunch."

"Actually I was going to sit with my friends-" I started before being so rudely being cut off by this guy who I'd never before seen in my life. Soon I would realize it was something he did often when he knew he was going to be rejected. Zachary Goode may be many things but he sure wasn't, isn't, one to quit.

"Then they're sitting with us too."

"Us?"

"Me and my friends. What do you say...?" he said implying that he wanted name.

"Cammie" I supplied and he just gave me one of those smirks that I would get many more of.

"Well? What do you say Cammie?"

"I'll see you at lunch" I said before I walked past him a smile quickly growing on my lips. That time at lunch was similar to this one. So close but so different. It was still the seven of us, still actually the same table. Macey was still had some guy she hardly cared about, Liz and Jonas that same shy look, Bex that same glare that would melt away while she looked at Grant, Zach that same damn smirk. Same people fighting, same people stopping them, same people flirting, same people gagging. Only everything was different. Macey would actually tolerate Zach, probably only because I liked him. Liz and Jonas would yell at people without beating themselves up afterwards. Bex wasn't afraid to get in trouble for punching people which we all noted carefully after the first time. Zach...well Zach would actually flash me those gorgeous smiles every once and a while, usually only when we were alone. Plus we would touch, and I could actually hold a decent conversation, and he was still cocky Zach but he didn't feel like that's who he had to be all the time. So maybe it's because I've just been thinking about _why_ I in fact wouldn't be with anyone else other than Zach, but the fact of seeing us all together made me have a strange sense of déjà vu. I wasn't really sure if I wanted things to change or not, but in the end, who really gets a say?

**A/n: Hehe...so...uhm...yeah...lame chapter again. My bad, but hey you got a little flash back! Yayyy...ayy...ay? Okay maybe not. Well next chapters the second to last chapter of the Friends with Benefits portion of the story (let's face it we all knew they were going to get together...) only leaving one more little section after that. So yep. REVIEW PLEASE THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Thanks for reading :)**

**-Ali**

**P.S. Sorry I know this one is kinda lame and kinda short...I wanted to add more but there wasn't much I could do without basically writing the next chapter or just stretching it out for no reason. So yeah okay thanks :{D**


	10. Friends With Benefits 4

**A/n: ****Stop****! Chapter time!**

**(CPOV)**

Zach, Liz and I were sitting over my house while studying for a bio test that was coming up tomorrow. I had read my notes about fifty times now, the same exact page, but I had no idea what I was reading. Don't get me wrong, I can read my handwriting completely fine; I was also pretty good at bio. But I just couldn't focus. You know when you read a sentence or a paragraph or in my case an entire page and at the end you realize you didn't really register a thing you'd just rest so you have you re-read it? Yeah, that was happening.

"I say we watch a movie" I offered throwing my notebook on the floor and putting my head in Zach's lap over his book.

"Cammie you're just being lazy" he chuckled lifting the book from under my head and continuing to read while stroking my hair.

"Not true! I just don't feel like studying."

"Cam...you're being Lazy" Liz said peeking her head from her bag which she was digging in to find something. What? I have no clue. The options were endless, Liz had just about everything imaginable in that bag.

"See? Even Liz agrees with me" Zach smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So how about that movie" I tried again giving Zach my puppy dog eyes.

"Gallagher girl?"

"Yes Zach?" I said hoping that he'd give in.

"No."

"Why not?" I whined and he just laughed at me. Like an actual laugh.

"Study" he said grabbing my notebook from the floor and handing it to me before I just sighed and had no choice but to comply.

..-_-..

"Calm down Cammie you were studying with the two geniuses there's no way you're going to fail" Bex said trying to calm a very worried Cammie as she made her was to her third period class after taking the bio test.

"Just because I was studying with them doesn't mean that I suddenly know everything they do. And if I don't then that won't really get my grade now will it?"

"You're one of the smartest kids in the grade. Calm down Cam" she said before finishing getting her things out of her locker and looking at me, "I've got to get to class. So do you. You did fine. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"No pressure on failing or anything" I mumbled and she just laughed before patting my arm, harder than she probably meant to, and walked off.

"Gallagher girl you're going to be late for class" none other than Zach said coming from the other hallway joining me as we walked to class.

"So are you" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I was busy planning something" he said owning his signature smirk.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked stopping and looking at him eyebrows up in curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough" he said sending me a wink and going into his class. I kept going down the hall into my class and I just sighed. I was late, but my teacher wasn't there so I was all good. I took my usual seat next to Grant in the right corner and he just looked at me suspiciously.

"You and Zach sneak another quickie in?" he asked trying to hold his laughter in and I just punched his arm, "Ow! Cam I was Kidding!"

"Yeah well you still said it" I said rolling my eyes, "and to answer your question no we weren't. Oh and do you know what he's doing? He said he was planning something, should I be scared?"

"I wouldn't say scared is the word..."Grant said carefully and I was nothing but scared.

"Okay petrified?"

"None of those Cammie" Grant said clearly not going to give into me.

"Fine" I said with a huff and he just chuckled at me.

"You'll find out soon enough" he said right after the teacher walked in shaking his head, and then I knew this class was never going to end. And I was right. The class never did end. Well I mean clearly it did...but if it took any longer I would have probably gone crazy. After starting at the very slow moving clock for fifty minutes straight it was finally time for lunch. I don't think it would be humanly possible for me to have gotten out of my chair any faster than I had. When I got out the door I nearly collided with Zach who caught me and just sent me a smirk.

"It's rude to run into people like that Gallagher girl" he said looking down at me and not letting go.

"I didn't run into you, you got in my way" I responded and he just let his smirk grow even more.

"It's okay I don't mind if you're so close to me" he started, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't start" I said laughing.

"What? You want me. I want you. Works out perfectly."

"Oh it does now?" I asked as we started walking to the cafeteria after I dumped my bag down, his arm around my shoulder, mine around his waist.

"Always has" he said and I swear to the heavens I thought I was dead. I could have been dead. Or maybe I fainted. Or maybe I was actually sleeping and I needed to wake up and-,"Oh Jonas' birthday is in a couple days, we're having a little surprise party for him on Saturday. You in?" he said, probably once he realized I was never going to respond. Shit! What if he thought I didn't like him so-focus Cammie! I had to tell myself so he wouldn't just completely give up on talking to me all together.

"Of course I'm in!" I said in a duh tone making him shake his head.

"Of course my Gallagher girl wouldn't pass up the opportunity to scare someone shitless and get away with it."

"I'm your Gallagher girl huh?" I said looking into his green eyes my heart pounding like crazy and my stomach fluttering like never before.

"Well...I was just...shut up Cam" he stammered towards the end making me grin.

"I didn't think my Blackthorne boy ever had moments when he didn't know what to say" I said and he just looked at me and smiled. Yes smiled one of those magnificent smiles making me absolutely crazy.

"Only when I'm around you" he said before turning and continuing to walk. What was happening?

**A/n: Woohoo chapter 10! Listening to One Thing by One Direction while writing this...it's tumblr's fault...I saw the lyrics on some stupid piece of paper and it's been stuck in my head all day. So anyway...hope you liked it :) next chapter is the big chapter (I'm lying it's the chapter after that. Which is also the last chapter)! Promise! Review? Pretty please!**

**-Ali**


	11. Friends With Benefits 5

**A/n: I'm so happy that you guys actually like my story, and even though I've just posted chapter 5 today...I'm still completely happy with the results that it's getting at such an early stage. I'm also just **_**so **_**happy that you guys have also been nice enough to look at my other stories and really given my stories a chance! So yeah with that said hope you like chapter 11 :)**

**(CPOV)**

It felt like nearly a week had passed. Exactly three days had passed since Jonas' party though. Which was fun, it was the most fun I'd had in a really long time. It was just the seven of us and a few of Jonas' other friends, nothing too extravagant. It was also the most upset I had been in a really long time. Because naturally, good things can't go on forever. Nothing last forever, but it seems the bad lasts longer than the good. Maybe because when you don't want something there it just demands all of your attention, and when you feel sad it takes away all of your energy. Yet when you're doing something you like time can simply fly by, and when you're happy it's almost like there's not enough time in the day to feel the way you do. That's almost what it's like after Zach and I had fought on that night. I mean sure we've had our share of disagreement from time to time but nothing that's lasted more than a day or two. Usually we're just upset about the moment and we quickly move on.

Not this time. I've only said about five words to Zach since the night of our fight. An aggravated "hi" and or a simple "bye". Maybe a few grunts or mumbles if we were with other people to try to cut the tension (which really didn't work, at least it was something though). Sadly when you like someone, love someone, at much as I love Zach, well even when you're not talking to them every little thing they do kills you inside. If not more than before. In English I would keep looking his way only to quickly avoid his gaze when he would look at me, and in bio forcing Liz to keep my attention on her or the board so I wouldn't give in and beg for him to be my best friend again. Lunch was the worst. Being so close to him like I was used to, but there was something missing. There wasn't that spark that was usually there. The few times that I didn't chicken our or I accidently caught his eye when he was looking at me I melted. It just made me feel so sad. How could you not feel sad when someone you loved was completely cut from your life from something that had hardly had any significance and yet you were still always with them. I've heard that love isn't for the weak, and I'm starting to understand why. I never thought of myself as a week person, I actually consider myself very strong, especially dealing with having a dead father at such a young age. But even I was nearly falling apart at the seams from the power that is Zachary Goode.

"Cammie. It's okay to be sad you know" Liz said quietly to me after school. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were just going to head back home and I knew they were sick of my moping. Of my constant dark cloud that would be more than happy to cover anyone that came near me. Shockingly they still checked on me, over the weekend they hardly left my house, and during the week they'd see how I was between every class. Though I was grateful for such great friends, hell even Grant and Jonas would check on my sometimes, it didn't make me feel any better. No one could make me feel any better. The only person who could put me back together was the person who broke me. The only person who'd get me out of my incredible funk was Zach himself.

"I know. But I'm fine. Really guys" I said trying to plaster a fake smile on my face. Though it had been fooling everyone else around me my friend weren't so easily fooled.

"Cam. We're here for you. We always will be you know" Bex said giving me a sorry smile, "If you need me to kick his ass for you I will" she finished getting a small laugh out of me.

"She laughs" Macey said nudging me with her shoulder making us all smile, but mine quickly fell.

"Oh bloody fucking hell" Bex mumbled clearly sensing my worry.

"Bex" Liz scolded a look on her face saying "don't upset Cammie more than she already is".

"I'll set him straight" Macey said quietly just as we'd approached Zach, "I know you're probably into grant theft auto now or whatever but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try to break into my car. Especially with me right here. Since hey let's face it you'd never last a day in jail" Macey said before Zach turned around. There was no smirk, no witty comeback, only an emotionless mask settled on his face.

"Cammie can I talk to you?" was all he said the mask still there not showing any interest in what Macey had to say. She showed no sign of surprise or shock unlike the look of what I'm sure was on my face, but not even the lost look on my face cracked his serious tone, "please?"

"Uh...yeah, sure" I said and Bex gave me a "what the bloody hell are you doing look" which I only shrugged to.

"We'll wait for you Cam" Liz said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder before I walked away all of them practically staring a whole into Zach's retreating figure. We walked silently over to the now deserted courtyard of the school. Once we were under a big tree off towards the side near the building was the only time either of us looked at each other and it was a while before Zach broke the silence.

**A/n: Okay so kinda lame to leave it there but the chapter is about 1000 words (950 without the authors notes) and the next part when they're actually talking is going to be lengthy and the end of the story. **_**So**_**...yeah I ended it here. Next chapter will be up really soon since it's already written and everything... Oh! I'll probably be starting another story soonish. Any ideas for a story **_**PLEASE**_** send me a review or pm about anything! But anyway hope you liked it even though it really didn't tell you anything. Thanks for reading :)**

**-Ali**

**P.S. Zammie17: I got to see March 2 when they were in DC! I didn't get to go to the concert but I did get to go to their radio thingy :) they are beyond beautiful! **


	12. Friends with Benefits 6

**A/n: "**_**The course of true love never did run smooth"**_

_**A Midsummer's Night Dream~ William Shakespeare **_

**(CPOV)**

Zach and I walked in silence all the way from Macey's car, through the parking lot, past the last few students who hadn't been picked up yet and then halfway through the courtyard. Once Zach had finally stopped, under a large tree near the school building (after what may have been the longest walk of my life) he turned around and looked at me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked after who knows how long of us just standing there looking at each other. My whole body was aching and it was like ice was running through my veins. I was freaked out completely. Not only because I was completely torn between jumping with joy that I was finally talking to Zach again or running and not stopping until I was sure there was no way I'd ever find and out what it was that he wanted to tell me. But what could he want to say to me? What could he say that that wasn't already said, when we were either speaking or when we weren't? Even though no words were exchanged so much was said, because I've known Zach for two years now spending nearly every waking moment with him and as much as he'd hate to admit it, everything was given away in his eyes. Which is probably why the last thing I wanted to do this whole time was look in his eyes. Even now I was looking at him, but not at his eyes, because I was afraid that there'd be something I didn't want to see there. Something that'd tell me that whatever he was about to say was going to completely destroy me.

"Gallagher girl-"

"Don't _Gallagher girl_ me" I snapped quickly, shocked at the cold tone in my voice.

"Cammie, I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean any of it..." he started leaning on the tree, hands in his pockets looking at everything but me. Looking past me, off into the distance.

"Sure you didn't" I scoffed.

"I really didn't."

"So when you called me a whore, and when you said that all the time we've spent together meant nothing, that it didn't matter? Yeah okay then Zach. I know you and I know you don't just say things without a meaning."

"Cammie, you know I don't think you're a whore and that all the time I've spent with you-"

"Zach, do me a favour and don't lie okay? And don't dare tell me you were drunk. Because the both of us know you weren't. Just tell me the truth. I'm a big girl I can fucking take it" I interrupted my voice coming off sharp and strong, but when I saw the flash of hurt in Zach's eyes, those green beautiful eyes that I had tried so hard to avoid, I almost took it back. _Almost_.

"Can we go back to the way we were before? Before Jonas's party...before Macey's party even..."

"No. No we can't. You know why? Because I've recently realized how much of an ass you are-"

"I'm not the only one who did something stupid that night" he said looking at me, a sharper tone making an appearance in his voice, the calm still there.

"Oh please enlighten me on the so called 'stupid' thing that I said Zach" I said and when he made no move to speak I continued on, "No really. Please. Carry on!"

"You and Jimmy? Really?"

"His name is _Josh_. And so what? I danced with him for five seconds. Why does that even matter? He broke my heart two years ago and I'm over him. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything. You don't _own_ me Zach. You've made it very clear that you don't reallywant me anyway" I spat getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Why would you dance with him when you have me?" was all he said standing straight and getting closer to me than I could stand without losing my train of thought, but I willed myself to keep going. To keep my mind working. There was no way I was going to let him win; he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Why would you be going around, go sneaking around with Christine when you have me?" I retorted standing my ground as he was so close I could feel his body heat. Don't move Cammie, I told myself, don't let him know what he does to you.

"That's the thing. I don't have you" he said backing away slightly to look at me. But I didn't look at his eyes. I knew he wanted me to, but I didn't. I couldn't.

"You've always had me. You know you have" shaking my head.

"No. No I didn't Cammie. Jimmy-"

"His name is Josh" I interrupted harshly before he just sighed quickly remembering that I was mad at him.

"Abrams had you" he continued on not fazed by my interruption but still avoiding using his name, "I remember walking in third period history class on the first day of Freshman year. There was a girl sitting there staring at the wall with perfect dirty blonde hair and gorgeous hazel eyes with more colours in them than I could name. I walked towards her and I all could think about was how I didn't want to lose her attention. So I went and talked to her. She hardly gave me the time day" he said seeming as though he was going to chuckle towards himself slightly, "and when I finally did get a response I realized she was rude like I am" he said looking at me, a sad but amused look on his face.

"Spare me the details Zach-" he said nothing in responce to me and only kept on talking about that day that I remember so well.

"All class I kept touching her because of the way she made me feel. When she would slap my hands away and how soft her hair was. I think that was the first time I ever wanted a class to go on forever. But it ended. And I asked her to sit with me at lunch. She tried to reject me but I didn't take no for an answer. Not letting her say no was the best choice I had ever made. Then there was the night of our friend Macey's party two years later who I met that same day. That night when, well as magical as it was I can't really say things turned out for the better. But I couldn't give it up. Because hell I actually got a chance to have sex with that girl I'd wanted to be with since my first day stepping foot in this school. I still want to be with her. But I knew I couldn't...because she wanted to be with some guy named Jimmy. And she ended up being with Jimmy. Even though he was a total tool-"

"Josh isn't a tool Zach" I said a slightly smile on my lips all of my anger and hate melting away as he began his usual gorgeous and sexy smirk.

"Sure he isn't Cam. Anyway, even after they broke up I knew she still wanted him. I also knew that maybe I would be stuck with only being her best friend forever. Even though she was the greatest best friend anyone could ask for I knew I'd always want more. Then when I got more, well it wasn't the more that I really wanted" he said and I just looked at him. I mean what more could I really do than that? What more could you do more than that when the guy you've wanted, the guy you've loved, tells you something like that?

"So you're right. I did have a reason for telling you all that stuff that night. I told you that stuff so you wouldn't know I liked you. I told you probably even so I wouldn't know I liked you. So I could stop. Then we stopped talking and honestly it's been a horrible week" he said pulling me into a hug that I was more than willing to return, "I missed you" he mumbled in my hair making my body go in over drive, making me fear that I would drop dead from all of the feelings he was making me feel, "So can we? Go back to how we were?"

"No" was all I simply said and before he could respond I kissed him. He was shocked for a second, but so was I. I really didn't mean to kiss him, but at the same time I did. I really wanted to kiss him. Yeah sure I've kissed Zach plenty of times, I mean I've done way more than kiss him actually, but this was so different. There wasn't just lust in it there was passion, and love, and _so_ much more. To sum it up my whole body basically set on fire from his touch. This kiss was very similar to the one the night of Macey's party. Very similar in the way that it caused, as dramatic as it sounds, a life altering event. But this time it leads to something so much more promising. It led to the beginning of Zachary Goode and Cameron Ann Morgan.

So what they say is true, friends with benefits leads to something that will never end the way it was before. It's true. But this time it ended in something much more than it was before. It ended in love.

**A/n: So...cheesy? Yeah. Not gonna lie. But yay they kissed and they're together and this chapter is finished! I can officially say Friends with Benefits AKA part two of this story is finished! I can also say Through the years is over. Wow...kinda crazy. I wrote this story really fast haha first posted and almost done in five days (haha...sorry for making you guys wait like a month but where's the fun in that?). Wooo! So yeah thanks so much to everyone for reviewing and everything it truly means a lot to me! **_**Please please **__**please **__**give me ideas for another story! It can be about anything (Even better if they aren't spies...I can't write when they are. Guess I should pick another book then huh?) so if you could send me messages or reviews I would be forever grateful! **_**Thanks for reviewing, supporting, and reading :) I love you all!**

**-Ali**

Zammie17: It was _glorious _haha no even kidding. Even though Zayn wasn't there. So glad you liked the characters I tried to live up to Aly Carter! Don't worry I updated quickly! I haven't read it but I'll for sure have to check it out :) (Read the Hunger Games and it's wonderful, can't wait 'till the movie comes out! Hope it's as good as the books!)


	13. AN GUYS

Hello everyone! So after hibernating and all that shit I've decided to come back to fanfiction! I've noticed I've magically gotten some more followers as an author and on this story so I thought I'd just let you know that I am officially here again. I'm thinking of continuing with An Improper Affair because that story really is dear to my heart, but also starting another original story with a Skins or Teen Wolf based society. So if any of you have any ideas or want to yell at me I'll be reading every last message, and to anyone who's here from when this story started again thank you for actual ling sticking around and to those who are new thanks for coming! So yeah, hopefully I'm ready for an all new fanfiction age!

Love you all (I actually do),

Ali


End file.
